


[PODFIC] Yours, Mine, Ours

by sksNinja



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Audio Content, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Consent Issues, Cuddling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Masturbation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, SCIENCE!, Social Justice, Trust Issues, Voice Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Tanarill's Summary:"Learning to be 'we.'"





	[PODFIC] Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yours, Mine, Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404260) by [tanarill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill). 



> To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. The author hosts blanket permission, but if for any reason they decide they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [tanarill ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill)<3

 

Length: 01:07:15

 

 

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=136M-Tb3vhZxTr7f9uv2LbPJ6829edjDv)

Listen on [tumblr](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184907774841/chapter-1-in-which-dan-actually-did-go-to-medical)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
